


Heroes

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is surrounded by heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

Joe watched fearfully as Deb talked to Warren and persuaded him to lower the gun. If it had happened earlier, he might have thought she just didn't care if he killed her, but she'd changed once she talked to them about what had happened. Behind Warren he could also see Lucas moving. He'd come over the roof and was creeping up on Warren. Joe didn't dare move or Warren might realise what was happening. He wanted to grab Deb, push her behind him, and yell at Lucas to get down. When had they grown into heroes instead of troublesome kids?


End file.
